An earlier German Patent 39 17 236, HEGELER, describes a radio receiver with a memory in which, along with the program identification (PI) code identifying a certain program, the alternative frequencies assigned to this program are also stored. See EBU Standard 3244-E, pages 14-17 & 29-31. An evaluation memory is also assigned to each memory location for one frequency. A notation is also made in this memory as to how often the various alternative frequencies have recently been selected.
During radio operation on a trip, if one of the rarer alternative frequencies of the desired program has been selected by the automatic transmitter selector and reception of this program becomes worse, the earlier invention offers the possibility of switching the receiver over to the alternative frequency having the greatest coefficient of oftenness, because that is most likely to assure good reception.